


First Words

by sterekfluffer (teampancakes)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cute Baby Fluff, Fluff, Gen, New Baby, as usual, boy or girl, its a girl, mozzie is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/sterekfluffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much influence will Mozzie have on the new Burke baby? ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the 20 days Multifandom Birthday Countdown for MUZNA <3

Peter hasn’t trusted Mozzie – well, he hasn’t trusted Mozzie _ever_ – ever since he casually mentioned to El that he had delivered ‘a baby or two’. He had a sneaking suspicion that the ‘baby or two’ was Diana’s boy and no offence to her or her child, but he wouldn’t want Mozzie around when El was in labour. Only the desperately desperate would ever even think of having Mozzie around when their child was about to be born.

Despite all his precautions (he had put Neal on a very-very-very high profile case in the hopes that it would necessitate him to ask for Mozzie’s ‘contacts’), it was no surprise to Peter that when he arrived at the hospital, the nurse sweetly asked him, ‘Are you the uncle?’ _Mozzie._ Peter thought to himself with a quiet kind of despair, rushing upstairs before the nurse could disclose if it was a boy or a girl.

He first saw them through the glass door, Mozzie cooing over the bundle in El’s arms and El smiling hugely. _Okay, it’s fine as long as I get to name my own child_ Peter thought as he pushed open the door. El turned at the noise and grinned even wider, ‘Peter! It’s a girl! Mozzie thinks we should call her Isabel.’ Peter all but face-palmed.

Two years later, Isabella (okay, he had agreed, but this way he could call her Ella. It didn’t help that Mozzie insisted on calling her Isabel; the child might grow up with a severe identity crisis, Peter really must talk to Mozzie about it) was on the cusp of saying her first word. She had already been making tiny noises in the back of her throat and both parents knew instinctively that _today would be the day._ They sat on the couch, Peter’s arm around El, Ella playing on the floor. She looked up at them and smiled toothily and then enunciated clearly, “Moz-zie.”

El opened her mouth and turned to Peter but before the words were even out of her mouth, he shook his head firmly. ‘No. We _never_ tell him about this.’ And El shut up, laughing.  


End file.
